


Jailed

by Silvia_Phenora



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Phenora/pseuds/Silvia_Phenora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very short drabble based off the prompt:  'Person A having to bail Person B out of mall jail. The reason is up to you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailed

**Author's Note:**

> 'Person A having to bail Person B out of mall jail. The reason is up to you.'
> 
> Very short, written on a whim.  
> Was meant to be Ninth Doctor but I don't really know how to write him so I guess it could be read as Ten.

“You’re out.” Rose sighed. The mall security guard’s keys jangled as he put them away.

The Doctor took more time than necessary to walk out, grinning at her in an almost excited way from behind the bars.

“You were enjoying that.” Rose told him reproachfully as they walked upstairs.

“Well, I could’ve just sonic-ed my way out, but where’d be the fun in that?” The Doctor pointed out, sauntering away and sticking his hands in his pockets. He headed quickly for the mall's doors.

Rose sighed to herself and followed, muttering about the commotion he'd caused. She’d forgive him by the time they got back to the TARDIS.

Though really, how and why he'd done it was beyond her. Those kids hadn't even had _real_ sonic screwdrivers.


End file.
